Headsh0t
by Sally78
Summary: After losing a battle against Dr. Mercy, Salvador, Axton, and Maya went back to sanctuary - but Zer0 never followed them. Some days later, he visits Maya in her private chamber. [Maya x Zer0]
1. Headsh0t

Maya didn't even care to turn on the lights. She just entered her room and headed straight for her bed. She had way too much on her mind in the last few days, that it sounded so tempting to get some sleep. The events of the last few days made a chance for sleep too enticing to pass up. The other vault hunters were still at Moxxis, trying to get over their last battle. The fight had given Maya some bad wounds that hadn't healed yet. She sat down on her bed, got out of her armor and threw it carelessly on the ground.

And _then_ she noticed another person in her room.

Her new Pandoran reflexes kicked in. She whirled around and hit her visitor hard in the stomach. She started for her gun-

He moaned and staggered away backward. ¨Please stop, it's just me.¨

Maya froze. She recognized his voice and stared at him in surprise. ¨Zero?¨

The assassin went silent. He just stood there, a few steps away from her, holding his hurting stomach. She was much stronger than she looked, he thought. He hadn't been here for many days and didn't even care about telling his teammates where he went. It was not surprising at all that Maya was mad at him.

¨You've been away for god knows how long! What the fuck are you doing here?¨ she hissed, still a little angry about how he sneaked up on her. He didn't answer, but the way he stood there made her stop short. ¨What's wrong?¨

Zero wouldn't be here if he had another choice, but he had to tell someone about his injury and Maya was the only one he really trusted – and who could eventually fix it. The siren waited for an answer, but he didn't know how to tell her what had happened, without driving her really mad. ¨I've got a problem," he simply stated.

 _Oh really? Yeah, maybe not just one,_ was what she _wanted_ to say. But the hurt tone in his voice made her think twice. There was something wrong - very wrong, she guessed. Now was not the time for any sarcastic comments. ¨What is it?¨ she asked, stepping a little closer to him, just to see how he stepped back again. ¨I won't hurt you. But I can't help you if you´re acting like some anxious shit.¨ She still hoped she made her position clear to him and he wouldn't back away again. But Zero still looked a little bit... insecure.

¨There's a splinter in my eye¨, he explained.

¨What?¨ She blinked, confused and intrigued at once. She tried to think about what he said. _A splinter? A fucking sharp splinter?_ _Did that even making any sense?_ But then she realized, what that meant to him. ¨Wait, I'll turn on the lights and then I'll-¨, she started but was quickly interrupted by his panicked voice.

¨No, please don't!¨, he exclaimed. It sounded strange, foreign. Not like the confident, distant Zero she knew. It had to be very serious.

¨Listen, I can't do anything in this darkness. I need some light¨, she explained but he just took a grip on her hands and shook his head. He had never done that before.

¨Please, don't¨, he repeated.

Maya went silent for a moment. She nodded and pulled him to her bed. ¨Sit down¨, she ordered and he obeyed. ¨How did that happen?¨, she asked when she took a chair and sat down in front of him. The pale moonlight was hardly enough to handle his injury, but she respected his wish to stay anonymous even if his stupid behavior started to get on her nerves. She looked at his helmet, a little puzzled. She tried not to think about what was under it...

¨I hunted and killed him¨, he explained, not caring about telling her who exactly he had killed.

¨...wow, Zero, you got so much better with these social-things you know? I nearly thought I understood what you said,¨ she replied sarcastically. ¨Stop fooling around, idiot and just tell me exactly what happened,¨ she said, when she laid her hand on the cracked spot of his helmet. She made a pitiful sound, already feeling sorry for him. That didn't look good. There was this dark liquid that had the familiar stiffness of blood.

¨Doctor Mercy. You remember him? We thought we weren't strong enough to kill him yet. Well, I changed that,¨ he said, getting a little bit more into detail.

Maya took her hands down. ¨You...went to three horns valley all by yourself? Are you insane?! He could have killed you!¨ she replied, shocked that he left without telling her. She had been worried. Normally they went on missions together but their last one ended very bad, so they decided to do some other side missions before getting to Zed's rival again. But Maya thought he would share her point of view. Obviously she was wrong about that. So he went away, without saying anything and stayed out of touch for more than five days.

¨Why did you do that? And don't even think about giving me this ¨Challenge¨ crap¨, she asked angrily.

He thought about telling her that at least for him it _was_ the challenge, but he knew that it hadn't been only about that. There was another reason...

¨I-¨

¨You know what?" Maya interrupted furiously. "Stop it. I don't want to hear it.¨ _Maya, you liar._ "Now let me figure out how to get this damn helmet off."

¨You're mad at me,¨ he noticed.

¨Really? So that is what this small-sized brain of yours is for? Judging if somebody's mad at you? Congrats on that, you're right,¨ she snapped. Zero went silent again. After some frustrating minutes of cursing at his helmet she gave up. ¨Take it off,¨ she commanded.

Zero decided that it was better to do what she forcefully demanded and took his helmet off. It hurt but was necessary for her to handle his wound.

Maya cupped his face in her hands and tried to take a better look at his injury. His skin felt smooth and gentle, almost human, but he still felt a little colder than her. She couldn't see much in this darkness, but what she could see looked more human than she'd expected. He had two eyes, a nose and very soft lips – just like her. Why had she always been so afraid to look behind his mask? Did she really think, he'd be an ugly, creepy alien? And why had he hid his handsome face for such a long time? She shook her head and took her hands off his face.

¨I was worried." It was unexpected and he wasn't sure if she really meant what she said. Her hands laid in her lap again and she avoided his eyes.

¨I'm sorry,¨ he replied, knowing that it was his fault and he deserved her anger. It was just now when he recognized that maybe he had hurt her more than he was aware of.

¨It looks bad... I... to be honest, I don't know what to do...¨

Zero heard how sad she sounded and immediately wanted to tell her, that there wasn't any need to be sorry. She didn't do anything wrong. It was his fault, being too confident to think he could handle a bunch of psychos alone.

¨You only have to rip it out. I'll go and take care of the rest¨, he assured her, taking her hand and leading it to the splinter.

¨No.¨ Maya had a very bad feeling about this and she really, really didn't want to hurt him or cause an geyser of blood. But she was the only one who knew about his wound and if she rejected him, he probably wouldn't find anyone else to help him. She sighed and waited some seconds to prepare herself before she took a hold of the splinter and pulled it out. Fast and quick. Zero gasped and jerked back. ¨I'm so sorry¨, she excused, still trying to focus on him and his wound.

¨It's... It's okay¨, he responded. Actually it wasn't okay. It felt like this stupid splinter crushed his eye and he immediately thought he won't be able to see anymore, but he didn't want her to feel bad about helping him. Maya bit on her lip and watched him a while before she spoke again.

¨We should really stop this, you know? I... I don't have any right to judge your actions,¨ she murmured. He still was an assassin and working with her didn't make her responsible for him. He could still do whatever he wanted and she shouldn't care about that. But she did. Very much so, maybe more than she was ready to confess.

¨Maybe. But I understand your anger. I should have told you about my plans,¨ he replied honestly.

Maya wanted to use this moment to ask him again about his real intentions of getting away alone to deal with this asshole.

¨Will you ever tell me why you did this?¨

Zero knew she wouldn't let it go and besides that, she couldn't be angry with him when she knew the truth...could she? He knew that her existence already had a big influence on his actions and he was absolutely not ready to let her get close to him and increase that effect. Besides that, he feared she would've insist to come with him and would've get hurt. Maybe even worse than him.

¨He hurt you and got away with it. I didn't want him to. So I killed him.¨

Maya looked at him. Was it.. Shock? Horror? Discomposure? Did she think he only said it to calm her down or did she believe his words? He didn't know and looking into her eyes didn't give him any answers either.

¨Wait you... did it... for _me_?¨

Silence again. She still didn't know how to react and just stared at him, his dark eyes, his white alien skin. There was a long pause, while she was studying his face – or at least that bit she could see. It was still unbelievable what he just said. She thought that there weren't any words to respond anymore. If he wasn't so badly wounded, she would yell at him for doing such stupid shit.

But she somehow laid her hand on his cheek and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

It was much too short, and before he could even act on it, she backed away again. He never had someone in his life he wanted to protect, to feel the urge to revenge every pain that would come to her, but now it felt like Maya was the only person he could ever have such feelings for.

¨Sorry,¨ she whispered again, her cheeks burning from the sudden, strange sensation on her lips. She had never kissed before and always thought she wouldn't need something like that, but he woke something different in her, that just told her to do it. And it felt right.

¨There's no need for any excuse,¨ he took her hand and smiled. It was obvious that he wasn't completely human, and Maya had always been afraid of the revealing moment. But now she didn't care anymore. It wasn't important what he was, the only thing that mattered was, that she trusted him and maybe one day they would be even more than friends.

¨Thank you,¨ this time it was him, leaning in, laying his lips on hers, holding her hand. Again she felt hot, horribly shy, and some kind of warmth in her heart. She returned the kiss and only broke away from him, when she accidentally touched his aching cheek. The wound didn't only affect his eyes; it also seemed like he got an even deeper cut on his flesh.

¨Sorry,¨ she quickly said.

¨No, it's all right,¨ he immediately responded. ¨Just... don't stop.¨

Maya felt her heartbeat rising. What the hell was wrong with her? With him? Why didn't she get off of him, slap him for being so stupid, for touching her a way no one ever did before? She didn't know what exactly was happening here, but finally gave in to enjoy this moment. He cared for her, that was for sure now and Maya couldn't stop thinking about how happy she was.


	2. C0nfusi0n

**C0nfusi0n**

"Will you leave Pandora?"

He saw her, but he didn't greet her like he used to. The mission had been so clear in his head when he had talked to Zed about it, but as soon as he heard her voice it was forgotten.

"Not now", he answered quickly, staring straight back in the grey eyes of the siren, standing in front of him now. "I was going to get some Rakk wings for Zed and-"

"I wasn't talking about now ", she interrupted him.

He blinked and stared at her a little longer. Was she nervous, or was he just imagining things? What was it that made her feel so insecure?

„Then... What exactly did you mean?"

Silence. Maya looked a little flustered and lowered her head. Something was wrong and Zero felt the uncommon urge to find out what it was.

"When Jack is dead and we've opened the vault", she suddenly said. „Will you leave Pandora?"

It was the first time she looked at him and for some reason he felt guilty. Why did she sound so... Afraid? And why did it feel like it was his fault that she seemed so lost?

„Why do you think that?", he asked calmly.

„You never told me why you came here in the first place. The only thing you talked about was 'looking for challenges' or things of that nature... But I never heard an honest reason from you", she explained again looking at the floor.

Actually she was right about that. Zero never felt the need to explain anything. Although they were much closer now after all these months of fighting together, he never had the impression that she really cared about his reasons. He was an assassin – a mysterious killer without a sense for things like friends or family. She was the first person in his life he would call a friend. And it was still new to him to think of Sanctuary as a home.

„I was serious about that", he immediately replied.

„Yeah I know but-", she went silent. „Nevermind."

She didn't leave. It seemed like she was waiting for some kind of reaction from him. But he didn't know what she expected so he just stood there staring at her in confusion. After some painfully awkward moments Maya looked back at him blushed and turned around.

They had never talked about it. It had happened, but he never mentioned it again. She thought she was the only person who knew what was behind his mask - but maybe it wasn't as special as it seemed. He had always acted so distant like he didn't need to be close to anyone. Why would she be special to him?

Zero stood still. He didn't move a muscle. He just stared at her. She could almost _feel_ his eyes behind his helmet, looking back at her questioningly.

„It's about my...", he paused. „injury."

Maya didn't answer. She still didn't have any idea what he was. Maybe he wasn't even able to feel anything for her. Whether it be friendship or sympathy, or anything else. Perhaps he only followed rules he learned years ago when he was younger. It still didn't make any sense. All she remembered that it had felt warm. Confusing maybe, but not bad. She liked it and she had been sure that he felt it too-the affection and trust, and the desire for more. Days and weeks had passed since that moment and sometimes she wasn't even sure if it had happened. Maybe it was just a dream - yeah, a very weird and puzzling one, but a dream. A stupid wish she had deep inside of her.

„I'm not here for a connection."

So that was what he called it.

„I'm still yearning for new challenges. When Jack is defeated and the vault open, I will look for new dangerous tasks", he explained.

This was at least what he used to do. He still had a goal – killing Handsome Jack and finding the vault – but when this was over he would leave Pandora without hesitation, even though Sanctuary and the other vault hunters had become strangely dear to him. He would remember them fondly.

Maya kept looking at the ground. During all the time they'd fought together she had always been sure to know what was between them. They were companions, friends and sometimes even family. She didn't expect it to hurt like that, his rejection. But was it that? A rejection? Did she really want anything other than friendship?

It felt hot, stinging and uncomfortable. She felt like running, fleeing from this embarrassing moment. It didn't matter how hard she tried her legs didn't move. He didn't care about her the way she cared about him. He had just confirmed that.

„So...that's it", was all that she could say.

Zero noticed that her hands were shaking. He wanted to go to finish his quest but her pitiful state held him back. Maya looked so helpless, lost. He felt like he had to do something. He thought being honest with her would be best but he felt that that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to take her hands, to tell her- that he wouldn't leave her like that – the siren was important to him and he would never leave without being sure- that she was safe.

They had kissed. And it hadn't been a small thank-you-for-healing-me-kiss. They really _did_ make out and never talked about it. As soon as she was sleeping he left. And days passed before they met again. Axton and Salvador were with her, so he couldn't really talk to her about it and to be honest, he didn't really want to. He wouldn't have known what to say to her, other than that he liked being so close to her. She never mentioned anything either, so he tried not to care about it anymore. But now it looked like she cared. Very much so.

„Maya", he began.

She shook her head and smiled.

„It's all right. I just wanted to... Get a confirmation"

It was a lie.

She had never lied to him before.

„You don't look good."

Frightened. She was silent again and looked back at him in horror.

„What? I-I'm fine", she quickly replied, glancing at him like he was the one lying.

„You're not. And it is because of me"

„What the hell are you thinking? I just wanted to be sure about this… this _thing,_ because I don't want to hold you back or something I-", she stopped when he stepped closer to her. „...what?"

Her pulse quickened, and she felt the heat in her cheeks. What was this stupid game he was playing?

„You'd be the only thing keeping me here", he whispered, slowly taking her hand, stroking her fingers.

Maya didn't know what to say. There was a brief moment of silence as both of them looked each other in the eyes.

„Hey guys! Guess what I found just a few hours ago? Right, this pretty lady 'ere."

The siren quickly took some steps back, getting a little distance between the two of them, when Axton entered the room. He obviously expected some cheering, when he presented them with his newfound shotgun.

„Nice", was all Zer0 said as he turned around and went to the door.

„Nice? Seriously? Is that all I get from you? Jesus, Zero! This thing is absolutely amazing!", the commando exclaimed, utterly confused about the assassin's neutral reaction. „Maya, come on, you can't tell me you're not impressed." He turned to her giving her a better look at his new favorite weapon.

„Wow...that's a really nice gun, Axton", she replied, taking a last look at her assassin leaving the room. He returned her gaze with a bright glowing heart on his mask.

He knew just how to confuse a siren.


	3. S0rr0w

**S0rr0w**

It was dark. The siren took a small step forward without looking down in this purple, stinking liquid. She had enough of all this. Axton and Salvadore were dead, killed by Handsome Jack. And all she could think about now was him, the assassin, the only person on Pandora that ever got so close to her.

She cursed while she kept fighting through the slag around her feet. He wouldn't take him from her. She wouldn't let him. Suddelny the end of this dark tunnel came closer to her, almost like she demanded it to. Maya rushed through the exit and stopped. There was blood. So much blood. And it wasn't red. It was black, just like the essential liquid that ran through his veins.

Zero.

"No!"

She awoke in her small, dark room in the headquarter of the vault hunters. Sanctuary. It was all right just a stupid, bad nightmare. Axton was alive just like Salvador and...Zero. She breathed, laid her head in her hands and tried to focus on the reality. 'Just... Don't get mad. There are enough psychos walking around out there...,' she silently thought by herself.

This wasn't the first nightmare she had since she came to pandora, but the first that included her teammates. Maya sighed. Why was she dreaming stuff like this? She wasn't afraid of Handsome Jack or loosing her companions. She knew how strong they were, why would she believe, Jack could have any chance?

"Fuck...," she murmured, cuddling back in her pillow. It felt so real. She really thought she had lost them and was immediatley at the point to also lose Zero...

Maya opened her eyes again and stared at the ceiling. The assassin had been on her mind since the last time they spoke and he had told her, that he... Yeah, what exactly did it mean? It had made her kinda feel special to him. Maybe he _did_ feel something for her. She just still couldn't figure out what it was. In combat he always got her back. She trusted him with her life and he also protected her whenever she was injured or distracted. So... What exactly was it? The kiss? This one time they made out? Or his strange commentary on this whole leaving-pandora-topic?

"Zer0...," she sighed and tried to calm down. Her dream showed her what her true fear was. And she didn't really like to know about this now. Maybe a bit more sleep would help her to find some rest.

"You're here, but your mind / is elsewhere. May I ask what / worries you so much?"

Again it was the assassin, who noticed her absence first. Axton and Salvador looked at her - puzzled.

"Are you all right, girl?," the commando asked.

Maya looked back at them in confusion.

"Yeah of course. I'm fine."

Axton shrugged and Salvador laid down to find some sleep. The commando took a branch and played with the fire until it also started burning and he quickly threw it back in the flames.

"I'll also take a nap," he said.

Maya watched him go farther away. He knew about Salvadors snorring so it was understandable that he wanted to get as far away from the unnerving noise as possible.

It was silent again while Maya watched the gunzerker with a concerned look. He surely would snorr loud enough that she wouldn't be able to find much sleep. But to be honest she didn't really care about it. Sleep hadn't been much restorative in the last few days. The nightmare came back as soon as she closed her eyes. She was tired and thanks to her inattentive state she already got some injuries and was forced to stand back in their last fight. Even if she didn't want to she couldn't deny that she needed some rest.

"Follow me."

It was just a whisper but loud enough for the siren to hear. She watchd the assassin walk away from their camp. Maya hesitated. What was this about? She stood up and followed his steps.

"Do you still... Think about it?," he started.

Zero had stopped at a small rock and leaned against it when he had turned around to face her. The siren needed some seconds to get what he was talking about. Again it had been some days since the last time the both of them had been alone.

"I...uh...no," she lied.

Zero immediately knew that she wasn't telling the truth.

"You never did that before. Is lying a new habit of yours?," he asked sounding a little upset.

"I'm not lying," she insisted. The slight blush on her cheeks didn't help to sound believable.

"Do you want to...," it was the first time _he_ was the one for a loss of words. And then he was silent.

Maya looked back at their camp. They were too far away to get eavesdropped by the gunzerker or commando.

"What's wrong?," she asked as she came a few steps closer to him.

Zero hadn't any chance to back away, so he just stood still and waited for her to move. Her hand found the button on his helmet to open it. She expected him to push her away, but instead of acting furious about her movement he let her take off his mask. It was dark, but the campfire was enough to make out his contours. She remembered the small scar on his lip, his turquoise eyes and his white skin. Although it had been so long ago, the last time they were so close. She carefully stroked his cheek.

"I am worried about you," he suddenly murmured.

"Me? Why?," she asked. She let her hand rest on his soft cheek. It didn't look like it bothered him.

"You avoid sleep."

So he knew…

"You don't sleep either," she pouted.

"I don't need to."

She went silent.

"Look it's… it's easier for me to not sleep. I can… some rest is enough. I just…" - don't want to dream. She bit her lip. Maybe it was better to tell him what concerned her so much. But if she told him he might send her back to Sanctuary. And she didn't want to talk to anybody about her fears or the reasons for her nightmares.

"Humans need sleep. It will have bad consequences if you keep avoiding it," he assured her. She knew what he meant. It made sense, but she wasn't ready for one more creepy nightmare.

He saw how she weakened in the last few days. Zero tried to count the nights she sat awake on the campfire. He hadn't said anything because it was her decision to do whatever she wanted. But it started to trouble him when she stopped paying attention. The siren was already badly injured on her left arm and her phaselock wasn't as reliable as usually.

"I'm fine," she repeated still not very convincingly.

"Let me help you," now it was him stroking her cheek with his long fingers. "You're tired."

Mayas first instinct was to back away from him, but his touch felt so warm, intimate… she closed her eyes – just for some seconds and sighed.

"Zero I-," she was interrupted when he laid his lips on hers. The kiss didn't last too long as he broke away from her.

"Sleep. Please," he begged. She never heard him beg for anything before. However she loved the sound of his voice without his mask.

"Do it again," she demanded hardly knowing what she just said.

He obeyed and this time, she returned the kiss, leaning in and enjoyed the moment. Maya moaned as he bit on her lower lip, just to push his tongue closer to hers. After a while he broke the kiss, but still held her close to his chest.

"Did that help?," he asked.

Maya needed some seconds to calm down her mind. He still knew how to kiss.

"I... Uhm… Yeah I guess...," she stuttered and leaned her forehead against his chest.

After all this time it was his touch again that gave her this warm, indescribable feeling.

"How uh... How do you do that?"

Zero laid his head on her shoulder while he pressed her closer to him. The height difference was perfect. She was much shorter than him but fit perfectly in his arms.

"What do you mean?," he whispered as he smelled the sweet scent of her hair.

"I... It's strange. You make me feel so... Calm..."

Maya blushed and hoped he wouldn't notice it. Although he hadn't said anything about their relationship yet, her heartbeat rose. He didn't respond. Maya let go of him to look into his eyes. He seemed a little embarrassed or shy - she didn't really know how to describe it.

"I didn't intend to do that," he finally said. "I only wanted to...," he never finished that sentence.

"...are you... Blushing?"

Maya grinned. It was the very first time she saw the assassin shocked like that. His cheeks really were a little red and the siren couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Oh my god you are blushing!"

He turned away from her. It was obvious that he didn't enjoy Maya laughing like that. Besides that he hated his present state. Her warmth, her scent, her smile influenced his attention and he felt this unusual heat in his chest.

"This is ridiculous," he quickly responded. "You should already be sleeping and not talking to me."

"Hey, you wanted me to follow you," she smirked.

He went silent again.

"Zero...," Maya could barely think of anything else than him, standing in front of her blushing but she tried really hard to ignore this picture in her head. "Thank you," she placed a soft kiss on his lips again. "For caring. I feel... Much better now."

"...you do?"

"Yes. I guess kissing is quite a good solution if you doubt your own strength," she laughed again but this time it sounded strangely nervous.

"Whatever it is that bothers you, I'm sure you'll be all right," he smiled.

"Yeah well actually… I'm not really worried about myself I...," she started. Was it a good idea to tell him about her nightmares? That she actually feared to lose him or the other vault hunters?

"What is it?"

It didn't feel good to ask her about her problems. He didn't have any right to interfere. But still he wanted to help her, to make her feel safe again. He slowly took her hands. She looked small, always small and weak. But he knew what she was capable of. She was the strongest woman he had ever met and yet she stood here in front of him with this scared look on her face.

"I... I don't want to sleep because... I'm always having these... Horrible nightmares... and I just don't want to see these pictures again. I'm alredy confronted with this bullshit in realife I don't need this crap while I'm sleeping." It was hard for her to explain this to him. To admit, that she had this weakness. But she knew he would never do anything to use this information against her.

"Nightmares," he stated. "That's why you're so unreasonable."

"Yes. Are you happy now? You don't have to repeat it. I know how childish this sounds. And believe me, if it... If it wouldn't scare the shit out of me, I would totally ignore it. But... It's always the same and... I don't want it to become reality."

She looked down at their entwined hands. His four long fingers held her tight almost like he didn't want to let her go.

"But avoiding sleep isn't the solution either," he said.

"I know"

"You don't have to be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you," he kissed her softly on her forehead.

Although she knew that he protected her it was different to hear it coming directly from him.

Maya stared in his eyes. He meant it. And there were so many other things he wanted to say, but he didn't open his mouth again. Not to talk at least. The siren stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. Zero laid his arms around her and pressed her thin body closer to his.

They broke apart, but still remained in each others arms.

"I enjoy that," he breathed close to her ear.

"Me too," she whispered.

"Then... Perhaps we could do this again sometime," he tickled her involuntary as he gently kissed the tip of her ear.

Maya giggled.

"Wait... You mean...?", she didn't know how to say it so she remained silent.

"Next time, don't wait until I draw you away. Talk to me if something bothers you please," he gave her one more soft kiss on her cheek.

"Next time," she confirmed and smiled.

"Let's go back. You need to sleep," he took her hand and went with her back to the camp.

He didn't say it, but she saw it in his eyes. She meant something to him and he wanted all this. When he talked about their connection he only wanted to warn her that it could possibly get complicated. However she didn't care. She just enjoyed their little moments together and looked forward to the next.


	4. l0ss

l0ss

Feeling the cold water flowing through her fingers was nice. Maya missed always having a chance for cleaning herself after a fight. Back on Athenas she used to take a long hot bath after sparring with the guardians of the order. Actually these had been the only exercises she liked. All this other theoretical stuff was boring especially the way the monks wanted to teach her shit like that. Maya liked to learn new knowledge by herself. She loved books and didn't need anyone to read it to her.

She sighed and stepped out of the bath tub. Some minutes ago the water had been warm, but now it was awfully cold and not relaxing anymore.

There were so many things on her mind. She tried to focus on their mission but three certain problems always got in the way. First concern: her nightmares. Although she had slept very well in the last few nights she couldn't forget about it. The words of the assassin had helped but she still couldn't forget the horrible feeling she did have. It had hurt to know that her friends were dead and Zero... She shook her head and dried her hair with a towel. There's no way someone like Jack could kill him. _But he killed Roland out of nowhere._ She shook her head again. _Stop that! He's an assassin. He's used to people trying to kill him. He would eliminate Jack before he could even get close to him._ It wasn't easy to calm her mind. The fear of losing someone so close to her... Hurt like nothing she felt before.

Maya looked at the deep cuts on her left arm. Most of it had healed over the last few days. However it would leave a scar and it would always remind her how careless her nightmare made her. _He already told you he would never let anything happen to you. Stop thinking about it this instant!_

Maya studied herself in the mirror. The second problem that she couldn't get out of her mind: The assassin himself. Zero acted so kind and understanding since this incident in her room. Still he confused her with his words. He wasn't on pandora for a connection. But why did it feel like he lied to her?

She touched the mirror without realizing it. _Get a hold of yourself. It's just a childish crush. He's nice and didn't hit on you like every single man here on pandora. That's all._ Well it was possible that she interpreted too much in all of this. For sure it would be better to talk to him about it.

And the last and recent problem: Rolands death. She couldn't believe it, just like Lilith and the others. But it was real and denying it would change nothing. She had felt so numb, when Lilith teleported them back to Sanctuary. Her mind was empty and all she could think about was Rolands shocked face, his blood on her hands. They just watched the leader of the crimson raiders die and no one could prevent it from happening. Maya looked down at her hands. They were trembling again. _Fuck._ It had been horrible to watch bloodwings head explode but Roland was their leader. And he died such an unnecessary death. Handsome Jack proved how cowardly and back-stabbing he was.

Maya covered herself with the towel and stepped out of the bathroom. She shrieked, as she noticed the assassin standing just a few steps away in front of her.

"Jesus fucking christ Zero! Couldn't you knock or something?!," she glanced at him, blushing like he saw her completely naked. He chuckled and followed her to her room.

Maya stopped at her door, turned around and faced him with a concerned look.

"What?," her face was still red.

"I would like to talk to you."

Although she couldn't see it, she was sure he was grinning behind that damn mask.

"I'm naked. I need to get dressed first," she harshly responded.

"You're wearing a towel. It fits you." A bright red 3 appeared on his mask.

Maya blushed even deeper. For some seconds he just made her speechless. She didn't know he could flirt like that.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?," he asked sounding like the completely innocent alien he was

"I... To...to be honest... Yes," she replied.

"I'm sorry. I'll stay here and wait until you've finished," he quickly excused.

"It's uh... It's all right."

Maya went in her room and closed the door. What the hell was he thinking? Could he read her mind? _He likes you._ Not like that. _But you want that he likes you this way._ Maya shook her head again. This wasn't the right time to think about her complicated feelings for the assassin. He surely wasn't here to talk about their relationship. Roland died on their last mission and he probably just wanted to make sure that she was fine.

She sighed and started to get dressed.

 _Fuck._

He still stood there and looked straight at the wall.

"You... Can come in now," she murmured, pushing the door wide open.

He followed her inside. Maya gave him a sign to sit down. He hesitated but did what she wanted. Her bed felt hard and he wondered if she liked it that way. He expected her to be used to higher standards. After all she had been a goddess on her homeplanet.

The siren didn't sit down. She stood in front of him and made a pretty flustered impression.

"You don't want to talk to me," he asserted.

"No- I mean yeah, no I...," she gave up. "It's awkward isn't it?"

"I don't feel so. I like visiting you."

"I don't mean that."

Visiting her sounded so harmless. But when she thought about it, it was the wrong word to describe his last erm...visit.

"How are you?"

It was the first time she really had to think about this question. There were many words to describe her feelings like; lost, helpless a little bit of anger... She wasn't sure about it and just kept looking in his eyes.

"You liked Roland. Everyone did. They're sad. Moxxi, Tannis, Scooter... You didn't say anything. You just...disappeared," he stated.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe you should," he paused. "Look, I don't want to force you to do anything we just... We both know what happened the last time you decided to keep your problems to yourself," he sounded worried, but she didn't hear it. His words made her even angrier.

"Yeah I'm a damsel in distress and can't handle the loss of a good friend," she hissed furiously. "You don't have any right to judge my way of dealing with something like that!"

He went silent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you're weak or something I'm just... I'm just worried," he explained.

This time it was Maya who hushed. She knew that. He would never underestimate her.

"I know," she suddenly murmured.

She didn't notice how he stood up and came closer to her until she felt his arms around her waist.

"It's all right to be sad. He was a good person."

So many years... It had been so many years the last time she was crying. Since she travelled to Pandora she had quickly got used to injuries, the pain they caused. But no physical pain can relate to the pain if you lose someone close to you. She let him hug her and cried into his shoulder.

Maya had never considered to talk to anyone about her feelings. It sounded so childish and ridiculous only mentioning the word 'emotion' here on Pandora. This wasn't a planet for friends, family, lovers. It was a planet full of criminals and bandits. Monsters and psychos. She had never expected to find someone who honestly cared for her.

"I-I'm sorry...," she sniffed and tried to back away from him.

Zero still held her close to his chest and shook his head.

"No need for any apologies. There's no shame in crying if you feel hurt," he explained calmly.

"Of course it is! I'm a fucking siren. I don't cry because of-"

"Roland is _dead._ He won't come back. He's gone and there are plenty of reasons why crying is a good solution to deal with this," he quickly interrupted her.

She didn't respond anymore. There was nothing for her to reply. He was right. After all that happened in the last few months she never expected anyone of them to die. A ridiculous thought. Maya knew how stupid this was, however she still had been so sure that the vault hunters would be some kind of immortal as long as they fought together.

The siren lost track of time while she cried. Zero guided her to her bed and sat down next to her. It felt like hours when she suddenly stopped crying and sniffed for the last time.

"I-I'm so sorry...god... This... This must be so awkward for you...," she murmured.

"I assure you, it isn't," he answered as he took her hand and held it tight. Actually he wasn't honest about that. This whole situation was new to him and his first instinct was to leave the room and wait outside until she calmed down. But that wouldn't have felt right, so he decided to stay. And it looked like it was the right decision to keep the sobbing siren close to him.

"...thanks...," she stammered quietly.

"Anytime."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You're one of a kind...," she said with a slight smile.

"So are you," he quickly replied.

"Are you kidding me? There are five more sirens out there. So I wouldn't say that about me. But you...," she paused and backed away from him to watch him. "I somehow never met an assassin like you before. Besides that I don't even dare to ask what exactly you are," she finished.

"Do you want to know it?"

With that he got her full attention. Her eyes widened and she stared at him for a bit too long.

"You... You would tell me?"

"That's not what I said," he snickered.

Maya frowned and pretended to slap him.

"You're a fucking idiot," she cursed and obviously felt insulted. Maya turned away from him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Did I offend my sweet sensitive siren?," he purred.

She wanted to reply, to keep her huffy tone but his sudden touch of his fingers on her cheek stopped her. She stayed silent and just turned back to him. Somehow he took off his helmet. She hadn't noticed him doing that. How did he always... Do this stuff so quickly and silently?

"...you made a big mistake claiming me as yours. A siren belongs to nobody."

He chuckled. His finger found its way to her chin.

"I wouldn't say I'm _somebody_ ," he muttered.

"Well... Then who do you think you are that you could own me?"

She got closer to him without noticing it.

"An eridian guardian," he finally explained.

Maya froze. She remembered talking with Tannis about the ancient eridians. Strong and nearly immortal warriors from a time very long ago. They all died and hadn't been more than a legend anymore. Was he...only toying with her? No, he wouldn't lie to her.

"I see you doubt my words," he didn't sound very thrilled. "You should trust me. I never lied to you."

"Yet," she responded.

"And I won't start with it now," he pouted.

"Then... If it's true... What are you doing here? On Pandora I mean... Besides hunting vaults and seducing sirens," she asked. Maya played with his fingers. She liked the fact that he wasn't human. He was different from every other man she knew.

He looked at her a little flustered.

"I'm here for the challenge. To improve my skills and of course for the loot. Seducing you is just for fun and some distraction," he grinned.

"Just for fun, huh? You know I can get very dangerous when I sense someone's only hitting on me for some fun...," she gave him a slightly pissed look.

He wasn't sure if he really had offended her. She looked seriously upset and he wanted to clarify this.

"...I was joking."

This time it was Maya laughing. He watched her with a confused look. Why was she laughing now?

"I know that," she smirked.

He couldn't say anything. She just drew him close to her and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss and laid his arms around her.

"You're complicated," he stated.

She chuckled.

"What did you expect? I thought you liked challenges?"

"I do but...you're different," he explained.

"Mhm...good point Sherlock," she grinned.

"Who's that? Why are you calling me this?," he asked.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Ignore what I said. I don't really want to talk anymore," she added and fumbled with his collar. She seemed a little impatient and he saw this hungry desire in her eyes.

"Should I go?"

"No," she quickly negated. "Stay with me." It sounded like an order.

He smiled.

"I will," he confirmed and let her kiss him.


End file.
